The present invention relates to a holder for conical bullets in general and in particular, to a device which provides means of lubricating the bullets.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,280 to Thierry, discloses a device, holding shells; however, the present invention, in addition to holding the bullets, provides means for their lubrication and, as it will appear from the detailed description, facilitates the loading of the muzzle loading guns.